


Sir Yes Sir!

by WitcherSexual



Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Explicit Sexual Content, Geralt likes being called Sir, Multi, Not Beta we die like Eist, Porn With Plot, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Eskel, Jaskier and Lambert want to play a game and Geralt agrees.It’s literally porn with plot because I have a thing for Geralt being called Sir. I have Zero Excuses.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Sir Yes Sir!

Jaskier and Lambert have a plan, said plan involved getting Eskel involved without Geralt knowing, which proved to be difficult. 

So it has led the two of them to this, Lambert was sitting on the floor, head in Geralt's lap as he purrs to the older Wolf. Jaskier was sitting on Eskels lap and lightly pulling at the dark haired Wolfs hair. 

Jaskier moved out of the man's hold and stretched as he stood up. All eyes on him as he looked down at them all. 

“Darling, care to help me bring more alcohol up?” He fluttered his eyelashes and smiled to Eskel who just nodded and stood up as well. 

“Won’t be long Loves.” He grabbed Eskels arms and they were heading down to the cellar. He tried to keep his thoughts to himself but with what he and Lambert had planned earlier and now putting it into action he could not be faulted for the need he was obviously showing through his scent. 

Eskel pulled them to a stop, boxing him in with a wall and two arms opposite sides of his head. “Are we really getting more to drink Little Lark? Or is there a different motive here?”

“Well obviously but if you keep going like this I fear we may forget about it.” Eskel seemed to consider this before dropping his arms to his sides and watching him move. He was handed a few bottles of vodka while Jaskier grabbed more. 

“So Lambert and I were talking about something earlier. And we seemed to remember that Geralt liked being called Sir. So we were wondering if you would be up to joining us.” 

Jaskier watched as Eskel licked his lips and his eyes seemed to widen until they were almost all black. 

“And what would I be joining Little Lark?” 

“A very entertaining night of calling Geralt, Sir and doing whatever he wants. Of course we won’t be opposed to calling you Sir too, maybe you’d like that?” 

He pushed into the Wolfs space, winking as he finished talking and watched the way Eskel reacted. He was definitely interested in joining them. 

“I think I can be persuaded to join you and the Little Wolf.” His voice was heavy and Jaskier shivered from that in itself, they needed to get back to the others or he was going to strip in the Cellar and that was definitely against the Rules of the Keep. 

“Let’s get back to the other two, have you talked about how this is going to start?” They started to walk back to the main hall, bottles in their hands. 

“We have actually. It involves dropping to our knees and asking if he wants anything from us. You can join whenever you want to,” 

“How did this conversation not end in you two fucking each other?” Jaskier could hear the humor in his tone as they climbed the stairs. 

“Oh no we did, but we planned it first.” He laughed as Eskel made a sound which could only be described as a growl before they were pushing the doors to the hall open. 

Vesemir and Triss had left to go to their room for the night, and they had both been warned by Jaskier that it might get a bit loud and that was an awkward conversation but he survived. 

They quickly made their way over to the fire and watched as Lambert opened his eyes to look at them. Jaskier nodded at him and smiled, plan was ready to go. 

He dropped to his knees and looked to Geralt who was watching him with confusion written on his face. Lambert had moved so he was also kneeling and Eskel had joined as well. 

“We want to play a new game.” Eskel spoke first, Geralt was watching all three of them so Jaskier and Lambert nodded in confirmation. 

“And what would this game be?” Geralt asked as he moved into a better position. Legs spread out, hands behind him holding him up as he basked in the attention of all three of them. 

“Well we noticed you liked being called Sir and decided to let you do anything you want to us for a night, Sir.” Jaskier spoke softly, his mind already supplying pictures of things he would do to Geralt in this position. 

It escaped no one's attention that Geralt reacted to the word and the proposition because they saw his dick twitch already. His muscles tightened and his jaw clenched. 

“What makes you think I like that Little Lark?” 

“You seemed to like it when Lambert called you it, you fucked him harder after.” He let his explanation trail off. “Sir” he added, watching Geralt's muscles clench and unclench. 

“Would you like to play? Sir.” Lambert was watching him closely. Looking for any sign of discomfort but all that Geralt radiated was Need and want. 

“I would like to play Little Wolf. Eskel have you also agreed?” Attention was turned to Eskel who nodded, he wasn’t one to give his power up but he trusted them all. 

“Good Boys, what shall I do with three of you?” He looked between the three of them and smirked at the ideas he was getting already. “I think I have a few ideas.” 

— 

The three waited as Geralt stood up and circled around them, he could see that all of them wanted to be touched but he stopped himself. 

“Eskel stand up.” He watched as Eskel stood up and turned to him. 

“Yes sir?”  _ This is nice.  _

“I want you to fuck Jaskier while he fucks Lambert.” 

He looked to each of them, all had almost the exact same look of need in their faces. If he didn’t get in one of them now he wouldn’t last. 

“Yes sir,” Jaskier’s sultry voice spoke up as he let his gaze travel down Eskels body. 

“Good. Now, Lambert go fetch our oils. Jaskier knees and hands on the floor.” 

Lambert nodded as he raced out the room and up to the shared one, Jaskier moved onto his knees and hands making sure Eskel and him had a great view of his ass. 

“Are you teasing me?” He asked, voice sharp but he knew Jaskier didn’t think he was angry. 

“No sir, I’m sorry.” Eskel groaned and palmed himself through his clothes as he watched Jaskier. Lambert had appeared again, carrying a few vials of oils. 

“Good Boy. Now this is how it’s going.” He watched as all three of them turned their attention to him and he smirked. 

“Lambert on your back under Jaskier, Eskel behind Jaskier. You can come whenever you want and however many times but you must thank me and each other for letting you. Understood?”

He watched as Lambert swallowed and nodded his head. “Fuck yes.” He fixed a glare at the youngest wolf who frowned before remembering himself. “Sir.” 

“Sir yes Sir.” Jaskier spoke in a mocking tone but quickly turned his head at the glare he got. 

Eskel was quiet, so all eyes were in him. “Yeah fuck. So fucking ready Sir.” 

“Good Boys. Jaskier, Lambert Open yourself up for me. Slowly, give me a show.” Geralt moved his body to a seat beside the fire as he watched Lambert and Jaskier pour oil on their fingers. 

They rubbed their hands together to add some heat before pushing a finger in each. Lambert opened his legs further as he pushed a finger in, moaning as he did and that only pushed Jaskier further along. 

Jaskier slid another finger in before he let his head fall to the fur covered floor beneath him. Geralt watched as he pulled both fingers out and rammed them back in, making the prettiest noise the Bard made. 

Lambert who was still on one finger added another, Geralt watched as the small stretch made the Wolf squeeze around the extra digit before relaxing. He watched as Lambert set a torturously slow pace. He pulled his own dick out and stroked it slowly as he imagined being the one inside both of them. 

Lambert pushed a third finger in, and Geralt could see the second they brushed against the spot he loved. His face merged into an O shape as he moaned. Jaskier was watching him and decided to brush his own spot and the two wore almost matching faces. 

“Please can I fuck Jask? Please. Sir” Eskel tacked the ‘Sir’ on like an afterthought as the two watched their partners fuck themselves. 

“In a second. Jaskier I want you to fuck Lambert.” The two on the floor nodded, unable to use their voice for much except moaning. He watched as Jaskier took some time to get up, moving to straddle Lambert and kiss him as he slid in. 

Lambert grabbed Jaskier's hips and pulled him closer, and Geralt nodded to Eskel who moved behind Jaskier. The Bard let out a sharp cry as he was filled with Eskels dick while also fucking Lambert. Eskel pulled on Jaskier's hair so the Bard was arching up and Geralt almost came at that image. 

Geralt watched as Eskel slowly started to fuck their Bard, moving Jaskier forward into Lambert then pulling him back out. It was a slow steady pace before Jaskier moaned for more. 

“You heard our Bard. Fuck him faster.” 

“Fuck ‘eah Sir!” Eskel was moaning as he pushed deeper into Jaskier and set a faster pace. Lambert was moaning and occasionally crying out for more so Jaskier moved his hands from their Little Wolfs nipples to his dick. He stroked himself as he watched the three of them. 

“Are you being a Good Boy for our Lark?” Geralt moved closer to them, sitting as Lambert’s head so his dick was at mouth level. He could see Lambert’s attention being drawn to it as he tried to move closer to him. “You look so good like this, all flushed and needy.” 

“Yeah, fuck. Please!” Jaskier pushed further in and Lambert’s eyes rolled with the pleasure. 

“Please what?” Geralt could see Lambert struggling to talk but they wanted this game so they were getting it. 

“Sir! Please! Please!” Geralt let out a small laugh as he looked at Lambert. His dick was red and throbbing as Jaskier ran his hands over it, he could see every time Jaskier was rammed into him because the Wolf would shake and his hands would grab the furs. 

“You know you can come whenever you want but the others have to finish too. You want them to use you after you’ve finished?” Geralt could see the second Lambert decided he had to come. He had thought Jaskier would be the first but he was proven wrong as Lambert let out a cry and hot spurts of come hit Jaskier’s stomach and his own stomach. 

“‘Hank you Sir, ‘hank you Lark.” He managed to cry out as he shook from the intense orgasm. 

“Good Puppy. You think you can take them two still using you?” He asked in a low voice as Lambert stopped shaking from his orgasm. He could see the blissed look on the Wolfs face as he nodded. He moved his hand back to his own dick and started stroking it faster, he could see Lambert was enjoying this more than he thought he would, probably why he didn’t last longer than Jaskier he knew what would happen-he would be used. 

Jaskier moaned as he let Eskel take over the pace, it was brutal and he could feel Lambert clenching him. Geralt could see the Bard wouldn’t last much longer but he was trying. 

Jaskier turned his head, trying to grab Eskels

mouth in his own and Geralt watched as the two kissed each other. It wasn’t sweet, no it was harsh and needy and exactly the thing that sent Jaskier over the edge. He let out a loud moan as he came, Eskel holding him up and Jaskier let him. 

Geralt could see how close Eskel was but he was able to hold off, fucking Jaskier raw and watching as the Bard panted into his arm as he held him up. He let out a small sigh himself as he came, his spend falling to Lambert’s stomach as Jaskier’s did. 

“So good. Thank you Geralt. Thank you Esk!” Jaskier’s thanks were barely understandable with his pants but Geralt nodded and watched as Eskel pushed harder. Lambert was once again hard, and moaning as Jaskier’s body fell on him. Their Little Wolf was ready to come again and so was Eskel. 

“Esk is being so nice to you isn’t he?” There were pants of yes’s below him as he stood beside Eskels head. The Wolf's heartbeat had increased, and Geralt could see his close he was. 

“Why are you holding back Eskel? Give them what they want.” That seemed to push him over because he let out a growl and pushed harder into Jaskier who let out a sharp cry. Geralt could smell Eskels release, he could almost taste it with how strong it was. 

“Good Boys for me, so perfect.” He watched as they fell off of each other, Lambert still lying on his back and covered in more come as he finished on himself. 

Jaskier fell to the Little Wolf's left and let out a relaxed sigh. The two pulled each other close, Lambert’s head moving under the Bard's chin. 

Eskel had fallen to the right of Lambert and had also moved closer, his head only inches away from Jaskier as the Bards eyes closed softly. 

Geralt moved so he was at their heads and smiled at the three. He started to pet Jaskier and Eskels heads listening to the purr from the other two Witchers. 

“So good for me, you three were too good.” He whispered quiet praises to them as Eskel turned his head to look at him. Lambert had fallen asleep and Jaskier had too but Eskel didn’t look too tired. 

“Thank you, sir.” His voice was deeper than usual, and Geralt nearly came again, on the spot. He really liked being called that. 

“You are very welcome, Dragon.” That Name hadn’t been used in a while, since before the sacking. 

“Haven’t heard that name in a while,” he replied, thoughts drifting back to when they were learning. 

“It suits you.” Silence fell around them, only Lambert’s purring and the fire crackling made a sound. It was calming and if they closed their eyes they could imagine the Keep was filled with Witcher’s all laughing and joking around. 

But Geralt knew they wouldn’t give what they had up, he may just be a part Elf Bard, but he was theirs and Wolfs are territorial. 


End file.
